Harry Days
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Always love your Kids


Harry's Days

Lily was the daughter of Victor Kirkasis and Lori Horton twin ofc of Bill Horton which was she was stolen at birth but found them as a teenager, Harry grew up with Victor in Salem but at 11 went to Salam Academy of magical and Non-magical arts and at 18 went to Harvard and started PotterInc. This takes place in 2003 during Salem stalker period, so here harry was born in 1970 went to elementary school with Carrie Brady,Mike Horton,Jennifer Horton and Frankie and Carrie have a son together that Harry raised by himself because Carrie did not want the responsibility so will be either Harry/Carrie or Carly Manning

Victor born in 1927 and Lori and Bill in 1928

Chapter 1

Harry's POV 10:00 AM May 29th

Harry and his 16 old son Charles steps off his private jet and into his cab on the way to Kirkasis looks forward to seeing his granddad again,1 person he does not want to see is his ex Carrie any woman can leave behind her child is beyond me but see did it and did not think twice about thoughts are interrupted by the cab stopping at the mansion and them getting out.

Regular POV

Granddad how are you holding up with Caroline's death and all asked Brady? As good as can be expected considering everything voiced how about I cheer you up old man said Harry from the doorway to the living room. Harry asked Victor as if he could not believe it, yes granddad I'm back and I brought Charles with me. Victor gets up and hugs Harry, glad you decided to come said Victor and I get to see Charles again. So what's with down mood, Caroline died my god how did she pass away, murder she was killed by this salem stalker. Who else has this person killed, Jack Deverox, Abe Carver ,Maggie Horton and Cassie Brady. Good god how has this person not been stopped yet, police have no leads and they always cover their tracks well voiced Brady. Little Brady the last time I saw you were only a toddler cousin how have you been, good he says as they hug each can you show Charles a room, most certainly master Harry follow me master Charles. As Charles was out of sight Harry asks Victor, has the Brady's ever asked about Charles voiced Harry? All the time, Roman wanted to get to know his grandson and so did Caroline and Shawn. Well I will let Charles decide if he wants to know any of them. I should warn you though Carrie is in town for Caroline's funeral said Bardy. Don't worry about it I will handle it, well I want to see Bo and Jennifer today tell Charles I will not be long.

Brady's Pub

Bo and John are going over cases for the salem stalker, I'm telling you Bo the stalker has to be a woman said John. I'm not sure John this seems like the work of a man, who else but a man can get the scope on Jack and Abe. There musins were interrupted by a surprise arrival, well well old man you done got grey hairs on me. Bo turned around and saw his nephew Harry, he gets up and bear hugs him. Kid I'm so happy to see you, especially at a time like this, John good to see you as he hugged him too. They sit down, sorry about mrs B, thanks but we will catch the killer said Bo, I know you will voiced Harry. So is Charles with you asked John, yeah he is and Brady already told me about Carrie being in town. Harry we were all shocked at Carrie's decision to not raise Charles , Caroline and Shawn have not talked to her since then. Well he does want to meet the rest of the Brady's but he does not want to know Carrie. Just then Hope and Jennifer walked into the pub, Harry said Hope and Jennifer as they ran to hug him, cousin we have miss you said happy Hope and Jennifer. I have miss the both of you too voiced Harry and Jen sorry about Jack he was a good man. Thank you Harry I know the family will be glad to see you again and I know they want to see Charles. He is at grandpa Victor house,but I can go any time and get him so ou all can see him. That would be great voiced Hope, just then the person who he has been trying to avoid came in Carrie. Harry she said, it's good to see you voiced her 2 bad I cannot say the same thing about you, he said. How is Charles, he is well, can I see him, hell no he doesn't want anything to do with you. You probably just saying that she said pissed off, find I will show you. Come with me back to Kirkasis mansion to see him, find I will then said Carrie and they(Harry,Carrie,Hope,Jenn) drove back to the mansion.

Kirkasis Mansion

They go inside of the house in the living room where Charles and Victor are talking. Charles I have some people that I want you to meet, these are my cousins Jennifer and Hope. They both introduce themselves to him and this is your mother Caroline aka Carrie Brady. She introduces herself but he is irate and it shows, why would I want to meet a woman who did not want me as a baby. As far as I'm concerned, I do not have a mother and he leaves the room angrily. I told you he does not want anything to do with you and now you have hurt your feelings. I just wanted to see how he was doing said Carrie, I know but he is hurt you did abandon as a baby. She nods and leaves to go back to Roman's house. Hope and Jennifer look at each other and decided to ask Harry something. Harry are you still in love with Carrie asks Jenn, he looks at both of them and says I am not quite sure myself. Well I hope you will not go back to her like that, she hurt you really badly. I know but all the girls I've dated have never measured up to her or they only wanted me for my money. Don't worry There is somebody out there for you Harry and I know Jenn, I just want what you and Jack or what Bo and Hope has. They hug him and talk some more with him before leaving.

Roman's House

Roman was just comforting Carrie after she told him about her run in with Charles. Carrie you did not want anything to do with him as a baby and now you want to be part of his life, of course he will be mad. I just was hoping he could forgive me and left me into his life and maybe Harry to voiced Roman said are you still in love with Harry, yes I am that is why me and Austin never worked out with each other. He knew that I could never love him like I did with Harry, well why leave him, because I was not ready to be a mother. Carrie baby no one knows how to be a parent until you are a parent said Roman. Talked some more before Carrie went to her room.


End file.
